


A glimpse through Time

by RomanceAddiction



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:24:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanceAddiction/pseuds/RomanceAddiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shots of the Alternate!Star City of the future. </p><p>Latest: Chapter 1 - The World Before<br/>Star City 2046 before the LOT team arrived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A glimpse through Time

**\- Connor Hawke -**

He wakes up every morning to the same routine. A quick jog around the ruins of the previously thriving neighbourhood. He has to time it just right. Too late for Wilson’s goons to still be on the prowl, but too early for any of the neighbours to have woken up yet.

After that, it’s a few hours of practicing with the bow. He’d never had any proper training. Connor still fondly remembers the days before the Uprising, before all this chaos descended on the city. It had amused, and probably irritated, the rest of the team that Oliver Queen would teach all the children archery. He had always been the best. Better than his older sister Sara and even Oliver’s own...  
(Occasionally, John Diggle Sr would get Connor to challenge Oliver himself to deflate his ego a little. No one would be able to defeat the original Green Arrow, of course.)

There are no spare tennis balls lying around his tiny apartment to practice with, so he makes do by marking random spots in the house, changing them up every day. He pushes himself to get faster and more accurate with his arrows. There’ve been more and more gangs showing up recently.

The exertion of the day’s exercise helps to keep him fit for his nighttime vigilantism and push down further thoughts of his family. He trains to lift the burden on his shoulders every day. The guilt at not being to save his father or Oliver Queen. The guilt of abandoning his mother and sister at the airport that day. He’d been stubborn and insisted that Star City could still be saved. It was their home and Da- John Diggle Sr had always taught him to defend his. Maybe if he’d been there that day, the airplane wouldn’t have...

All too soon, the sky turns dark and it’s time for him to suit up again. Another night of protecting the city he is slowly starting to lose hope in. Perhaps it cannot be saved after all.

Just as he’s inserting the last arrow into the quiver, he hears a strange noise in the distance. Looking out the window he spots a...spaceship?

Connor Hawke wears his mask and puts the green hood over his head. Time for the Green Arrow to protect his city again.

 

* * *

 

**\- Oliver Queen -  
**

He wakes up again. It’s another day. Another day of solitude. Another day of not being dead. Another day without...her.

There is no sunlight in this underground lair but every day he wakes up at the exact same time, in the sparse single cot bought for him a lifetime ago. It is a good day, or as good as he is ever capable of feeling these days, because his sleep was dreamless. Just a black oblivion with no thoughts, no memories, no dreams of the time before. With her.

He occupies his day by doing his exercise routines though he has no idea why he still does them. It’s just going through the motions, just whiling his days away in this dark cave. Waiting for something, he’s not sure what. Waiting to die? Waiting for the city to miraculously be saved by that new Green Arrow that’s been running around? (He knows who broke in and stole his old suit and bow.)

Waiting for...her....to return?

His physique is no longer what it used to be, especially since the loss of his left arm, but he is still in better shape than the average 60 year old. He pushes his body until he is too exhausted to move. Too exhausted to think.

He tries to keep to the shadows, a silent guardian over the things she created. But inevitably, his eyes always stray to one item. That one robotic arm he could not bear to use, yet could not bear to lock away in a dusty storage box.

It had been the last thing she made. The last thing she’d placed here before she left. She’d wanted to cure him, like how he’d fought to cure her paralysis so many years ago. He’d never gotten to use it.

He still remembers that day like it was only yesterday. Dressed all in black, her tear-stained face as she placed the robotic arm she’d spent sleepless nights working on in front of her plastic-covered computers. She stood there for so long, he thought she’d never leave. Her hand brushed against the arm one last time, the metal of her wedding band scratching against its surface.

She never looked back.

What is he still doing here? A dusty old man among dusty boxes of gadgetry. As he blends back into the shadows once more, lost in contemplation of the past, he hears a noise from the entrance. The voice that calls out sounds vaguely female. Could it be...? No, it’s impossible.

He silently picks up the gun from under his pillow and slowly walks towards the strangers.

“Who’s there?”

 

* * *

 

**\- Felicity Smoak- ~~Queen~~ -  
**

The first thing she does every morning right after she wakes up is put on the ring. Even before she reaches for the glasses on her bedside table. In her old age, her eyesight has deteriorated even more, but she knows exactly where she put it the night before. Some mornings, she even grabs it and places it back on the finger it belongs without opening her eyes.

As the retired CEO of Smoak Technologies, she doesn’t have much to do nowadays, but she still finds ways to occupy her time. She keeps up with the news though it never changes. Everywhere there is chaos. Star City was one of the first few to fall but one by one, others followed suit.

The city she currently lives in is still relatively safe but she knows it’s just a matter of time. After months of hacking, she thinks that she has finally uncovered the mastermind behind it all. Vandal Savage. She knows it should be impossible. Vandal Savage was dead. They had ensured that years ago.

(She suspects Malcolm Merlyn might have something to do with Vandal Savage’s revival. One of her personal mottoes has become “When in doubt, blame Malcolm Merlyn.” Even after his death, his actions are still affecting them.)

She spends most of the day typing, trying to dig deeper into whatever Vandal Savage’s next move might be, to no avail. Her eyes start to water, her fingers slowly cramping up. Felicity sighs and finally gives up. She knows when her body is telling her to quit. But she needs to search harder. There must be some way to find him and bring him to justice. Maybe if ... he... was still around...

She removes her glasses and rubs her sore eyes. It’s time to call it a day.

Maybe tomorrow, she will find the key to bringing down Savage. For today, she rests and tries, once again, not to dream.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it would be fun to explore the dystopian world of Alternate!Star City 2046.  
> And also answer the "Is Felicity dead?" question. 
> 
> It kind of didn't sound like she was so I went with that in my fic. And olicity totally still got married. Everyone just thinks Oliver Queen is dead so Felicity left. The city.  
> They're totally still married. Totally. 
> 
> But anyway, just some quick drabbles. Hope you guys enjoy. 
> 
> I'm also planning a follow up of what happens after the LOT team leave. And maybe an exploration of how it became so bleak.  
> Open to any other prompts as well ^^   
> Feel free to message me at my tumblr ((cherchersketch))


End file.
